


Forever

by Meraad



Series: The Many Adventures of Aella and Thom [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Sequel to Breathe - Post-Trespasser Fluff and sex and talk of babies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a little fluffy blurb I wrote after finishing Breathe. But then it turned into smut and frustration and babies. (I miss my niece and nephew, I'll just blame that). Then it turned into me procrastinating on working on costume stuffs.

Aella slowly became aware of her surroundings. The warm bed, the soft breath against the nape of her neck, the calloused hand curved over her stomach. Absently, she reached back to curve her own fingers around Thom's thigh, but the movement felt wrong. The blanket shifted, slipped. Pain both real and phantom ricocheted up what was left of her arm and through her shoulder. She sucked in a sharp breath, clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape.

“Aella,” Thom pushed himself up onto his elbow and brought his other hand up from her stomach to touch her cheek. “What's wrong?”

Sometimes she wondered if he even slept at all. The slightest sound or movement would rouse him and he would be fully alert. Whereas Aella was bleary and grumpy until she'd had time to enjoy at least one strong cup of tea. “Nothing,” she managed out and caught his disbelieving look in the dark room.

“Maker's balls, Aella-”

“It hurt.” Thom froze. “My arm. I was reaching back,” she moved her arm, demonstrating. “I forgot. It hurt.” Instantly his features softened.

Gentle fingers touched the edge of the bandage wrapped around the stump. “How bad is the pain? I can fetch a healer.”

Aella gave a half shrug, twisting onto her back to properly look up at her lover. “I don't know how much is real and how much is just in my head. I think it is mostly in my head.” She raised her arms, stared at stump and hand. “Would you really have cut off my arm?” Aella asked after several moments of silence.

Thom let out an exasperated noise and collapsed onto the bed beside her, not deigning to reply. Aella turned her face to look at his profile. The shape of a nose that had been broken a few times one of the few things she could see. But she knew the scars and the silver in his hair and beard. Sometimes, she wasn't sure how he put up with her and her morbid way of dealing with things. “I adore you,” she told him quietly.

When he didn't reply she turned onto her side to press a kiss against his bare shoulder. The man always slept naked, something she greatly appreciated. “Your name is written in the big looping script of an infatuated girl, all over my heart, and possibly a few official documents.” She felt him twitch and the corners of her mouth turned up. “Completely with little hearts dotting the 'i's. I don't believe Cullen appreciated it, but Cassandra did.”

Thom Rainier let out a snort of laughter, and taking care with her sore arm, dragged Aella over him. “You didn't.”

“Oh, but I did.” She pressed kisses along his jaw, tugged on his earlobe lightly with her teeth.

His hands dipped beneath her sleep shirt, one hand cupped her hip, the other smoothed up her back, 

It felt as if it had been ages since she and Thom had been together. So much had happened, so much had changed. Aella pushed herself up to straddle his hips, then reached up to undo the buttons. Tiny buttons that had never posed an issue before. Her eyes suddenly burned with frustrated tears. She couldn't do anything on her own anymore, could she? 

She felt Thom's hands glide from her knees up her thighs to dip beneath the shirt and grab hold of her hips. Her playful mood had soured though, and she opened her mouth to tell him so, when he sat up, covered her breast with his mouth, and tongued her nipple through the cotton of her shirt. A gasp escaped her lips and she cupped the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair. 

Aella had been with other men, and a few women, before Thom. Sex had been mostly pleasurable. Sometimes better than others. Whereas every time Thom touched her, it was as if were worshiping her. Even when it was a quick fuck in the shadows when they only had a spare moment. 

Thom's mouth shifted to her other breast and she rocked against the steadily growing erection that pressed to her heated flesh through the thin lace of the skimpy panties Thom had gifted her with. Thom groaned around her breast and then caught her nipple between gentle teeth.

She cried out, tugged at his hair and shifted her hips until she was able to rub her clit against his cock. One of Thom's hands left her hips and slid over the swell of her ass, squeezing, before continuing until he could dip his fingers into her from behind. “Please,” she breathed out, hips rocking almost frantically now, wanting the pressure on her clit and his fingers inside of her. 

“Lift up, Love,” he said. “Just for a moment.” She obeyed and in a quick movement, Thom had nudged her panties aside, buried himself to the hilt within her body and pressed his thumb to her clit. Long moments passed, she blinked down at him, his face was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was pressing soft kisses to her now bare breasts. He'd freed the buttons of her shirt without her noticing. 

How? she wondered. Then noticed a few of the buttons were missing. A soft laugh escaped her and he lifted his head, meeting her gaze. “I love you, Thom.” She bowed her head, pressed her lips to his and then swallowed his groan when she shifted her hips back and then rolled them forward, taking him deeper. 

She felt unsteady in her movements at first, off kilter. As if she'd never done this before, but Thom's hands held her steady, rocked her, guided her, helped her find the rhythm she wanted. It didn't take long for her to reach the edge, so close, almost there- her balance faltered. “Damn it,” she all but sobbed. He caught her, his arms banded around her waist and he held her. Chests plastered together, she looked into his eyes, expecting the same level of frustration, if not more. But there was none. 

He held her steady, helped her find her pace again, supported her weight while pressing hot opened mouthed kisses over her chest, shoulders and throat. Wherever he could reach with his lips. Aella's breathing became ragged once more, her thighs burned from the restricted movement, but she wouldn't let it distract her. Her hand caught in Thom's hair and she tugged his head back, with a little more force than she meant to. “You're mine,” she panted, felt his fingers dig harder into her hips.

“Yes.” 

“I'm yours,” her voice cracked, fingers held tighter to his hair.

“Yes,” his voice came out a growl.

“Forever,” Aella gasped, finally, finally reaching the crest of her orgasm. A moment later, Thom had her on her back, and was driving into her, instantly propelling her into another orgasm. She clutched at his shoulder, so lost in the pleasure nothing else mattered. Then Thom raised up onto his knees, splayed a hand low on her belly. 

“Forever,” he said, his voice barely audible, his hips bucked once more into hers, and then he stilled. Aella felt the pulses of his cock as he spilled himself deep inside her. His hand was still palming her stomach and she knew they were both imagining it growing full and round with their child. Long moments passed before he leaned down, pressed a kiss to her lips and rolled them onto their sides. 

Aella burrowed into Thom as he reached down to drag one of the blankets up around her bare shoulders. “You won't take it?” Thom asked, voice muffled against her hair as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. She knew he meant the foul smelling tonic she drank every morning to prevent pregnancy. 

In an instant her heart was pounding again, fear coursing through her at what was to come. But then she pictured a little girl with kind eyes and dark hair horns just beginning to grow, staring in wonder at the infant boy held protectively in his father's arms. She would do everything she could to protect these children that were a mere dream. She would do everything in her power to keep them safe and let them grow up free and happy in a world that was so often waist-deep in war. 

Tipping her head back, she met Thom's soft eyes, his brow furrowed in worry. “I won't take it,” she told him and leaned in to press her lips to his jaw before tucking her face back into the crook of his neck, where she let sleep pull her into happy dreams of a future with her family.


End file.
